The prior art is well documented with examples of outerwear, such as a one piece suit or individual bib and jacket, and which are worn by individuals engaged in a variety of pursuits, including such as military applications, hunting and the like. Given the differences in terrain associated with varying geography, a given camouflage design coating the exterior of the outwear suit may not be equally optimal or even suitable for all such geographies. Accordingly, the user is often faced with the unenviable requirement of having to purchase any number of outerwear suits, each exhibiting a different exterior camouflage pattern or design and corresponding to a selected locale.
Also noted in the prior art are a pair of related references disclosing systems and methods for providing modular camouflage (referring to Morgan US 2012/0017353 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,522) and which include a retaining mechanism and at least two coupling mechanisms for attaching the device to the clothing or directly to the wearer, the user immobilizing the camouflage material by inserting it between the retaining mechanism and the apparel or person.
Additional references are directed to Ghillie suit related disclosures (generally defined as a base net or mesh fabric with sufficiently large openings for permitting attachment of leaf-like elements). Reference in particular is made to each of Humphrey's, U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,126 and Rossini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,142. Other references depicting attachable panels or apparel items include each of Shannon, US 2006/0174391 and Spanier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,689.